


Balloons

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [12]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, FYI, RariJack, this is eqg-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Rarity struggles to pick a balloon, pink or white.
Relationships: Applejack/Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 11





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. Get ready, because there is,,, a lot
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 12 - Balloons

“Rares, which do you want. The pink one or the white one?”

Rarity blinked up at the balloons held high by the overly tall and skinny balloon salesman. One would think he was on stilts, the way he was towering up there. And the balloons! They were so high one could hardly see them. “Are those my two options? Pink or white?”

“No.” Applejack rubbed her head, holding her hand over her eyes as she blinked up at the balloons as well. “Only I figured those are what you’d want. Pink to go with your outfit, or white, because as you’ve said, white ‘goes with everything’.”

“Hmm.” Rarity pursed her lips, pouting over towards her girlfriend. “I hate to think I’m so predictable.”

“Not predictable, no…” Applejack blew out a gust of air almost like a horse would. “Listen, I’m sure the man’s gettin’ tired of waiting. I promised you a balloon for our date and you’re gettin’ one. Just pick a color.”

The tall man _was_ starting to look a bit aggravated. Rarity wrung her hands. All the way up there, she could see them… yellow, red, pink, white, green, blue, purple… so many options. Too many! She could think of a good reason to get all of them. As an accent piece, or to blend with her pink sundress, or to complement her complexion. But she had to pick one. Applejack was waiting, the salesman was waiting. Rarity was starting to sweat, and not just from the summer sun.

“Pink! I choose pink!” she finally burt out, feeling nearly faint from the emotional strain. The man reached up to pluck the balloon down, and next to her, Applejack elbowed her side and smirked.

“Not predictable, huh?”

“Oh shut up,” Rarity tisked as she tied the balloon onto her wrist. She’d been right. The pink was a perfect match for her dress. It was the right decision. She just didn’t know how she felt about what it implied, that Applejack could pick it for her.


End file.
